The 50th Alias
by mineko-chan94
Summary: Lenalee and Allen started dating..what happens when Lavi comes into the scene? Not to mention his long-lost sister/Allen-fanatic arrives..then Lavi's sister-complex is unleashed. The Blood Feud begins..
1. Windmills and the Meadow

**MINEKO-CHAN94:**

**_Hey guys..!_**

**_I'm back!_**

**_I don't know what got into me but I started to notice Lavi-kun too.._**

**_Blame it to my favorite sempai.._**

**_SMOS..!_**

**_Basically, this storys for her.. 3_**

**_HEHEHEHEH.._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN!  
_**

* * *

The 50th Alias

* * *

It was like any other ordinary day. The sun was bright in the horizon. The cerulean sky specked with birds and rifts of hazy clouds. The breeze, too, was cool for anyone to perspire. Those tiny cottage houses sprinkled everywhere and the old windmills turned within their rusted screws and sails. People frolicked and paced on with their ordinary country lives. Children ran in playful pace, happy, contented and without a care in the world. For they had lived their young years in peace with this earthen land they had been borne onto. It was like a womb itself, It was the village that they had considered as home.

The vision narrows to scout out a pair ; a country lass and lad running as they had been until they had reached the village's boundary. Their pace slowed dramatically as both of them were breathless. Pure wonder and discretion plastered upon their faces. The little boy turned to the small girl beside him and raised his finger above her lips, hovering there, signaling her to keep quiet. The lass just smiled and obediently nodded and bobbed her head in a doll-like manner. He smiled at her, contented with her and the joy that they would find as they trudged further into the forest. The green lush awaited them.

Hand in hand, they walked. Up ahead was a patch of rich green. Excitement was clearly etched in their tiny, innocent, cherub faces as they chased each other towards that fertile place. The soft bed of dawn-dew grasses welcomed them, tickled the sole-skin that brushed their way, sent out fine sprays of the summer's dew on their limbs and moistened them with the essence of the season. The fragrance of the flowers assaulted their noses. This was their secret place , the place only known to them , where they had played with only each other until the setting of the sun. Laughter echoed within the meadow.

Tired from all the playing that they did, both of them laid on the grass, catching their breaths, waning their heightened pulses and watching the sun diving to saturnine oblivion. Today was peaceful, today was a full life and he couldn't wait to experience the next. He wished it would last forever, his love for this land, the warmth of his people and the gentleness of nature that had nurtured him ever since. He wish it could last forever. But young as his age was, he couldn't help to feel more. That there was always an end to this and that nothing would last forever...that everything that he was experiencing right now is only temporary and that one day will come that the would live another different life. He had no idea where he had learned such ideology but it only popped up as if it was born with him, as innate as his own organ structure. As if it was his twin, As if his soul was more sensible than his time, As if he had lived a thousand years ahead of everyone. For him it was his personal turmoil, it was his silent torture and it was his mystic hell. His mind was mature than his newly formed flesh...That was very alarming.

Suddenly the girl beside him squealed.

" The sky..Look..!"

The little boy tilted his head upward and what had met his eyes unnerved him. The cerulean sky was turning into a diluted orange. It was a spectacular scene but something inside him told him that it wasn't that magnificent. It was his other side kicking in. It was the more logical child telling him, possessing him and dominating him. Soon, not a blue streak was seen in the sky. all of them turned red, like a wildfire casted in the Heavens, blazing with all its shattered fury. The older one inside him had whispered to him, telling him, taunting him on what to do next. He felt weak and useless. The older one from within was his waterloo.

* * *

" A citrus sky!"

The girl couldn't help but articulated her excitement. She cannot contain her wonder but the boy beside her didn't share her glee. It was horrible, his feeling, it made his insides churn and his hairs shiver. His heart ran wildly in his chest, mutilated his very being with stimuli he cannot decipher with his tender mind. It felt painful. The notion made him feel that something was not right, that the wonder in the heavens was a cloak that hid terrible loath and wrathful anger. It was the gods , his logical self had told him, They were angry..they wanted revenge . It spelled danger and he had no idea in what to do to prevent this or to save him and the little girl beside him. The notion made him feel that something was really up and that something was as dark and indispensable as the sky above him now.

A crack was heard shortly after. So hushed was the twinge that the girl beside him couldn't hear it. He stared at his female companion who was still looking heavenward with an awed expression. He turned away and tried not to show his anxiety. He wanted to grab hold of the girl's hand and drag her away as he ran but his will couldn't make his body follow. Oddly, the logical side of him was telling him to keep silent and to stay put as he was. He wanted to let destiny unfurl at him, no matter how gruesome the outcome would older child wanted him to stay..at all cost. He submitted , halfheartedly to that side , since time immortal . He had never outwitted his logical side. He never can and never will so he was frozen on the spot. Sweat dripped on the sides of his face like clockwork. Another crack sent his nerves to the very edge but he didn't scream his terror. The complaint were washed down by the logical side, he was trapped by that congenital stranger.

"I think we should go home.."

He announced against his logical will and it felt painful. The older one inside him punished him. Like tiny needles forcing him to swallow back the words that he uttered, torturing him to do its bidding. This startled the little lass. The emerald gleam in her eyes reflected against the citrus sky. Those eyes intoxicated him that it hurt just by looking at her a little bit longer. She looked so adorable that he ought to protect her from anything terrible. That was why she was the only one he had shared things with, the only child to talk to him without feeling abashed the only girl welcomed in his secret place.

"B..But..why?" Her stammering voice was like a note from a classical harpsichord. She was still a child but there was mysticism in her voice that was it. The very reason why she had blended perfectly in his world. They were a team. Pluck one of them and you could break the other. That was how fragile they were.

"We have to..."

He felt sheer panic crawl over him and overcome him as he noted the changes in his surroundings. It was becoming dimmer and bleaker. It seemed gruesome. Both of them had sensed the abrupt shifts and looked upwards by instinct. The clouds were gathering in a gigantic swirl of gray. Thunder rumbled somewhere. The girl froze, realization hitting her just as tremendous as it hit him. He struggled to stand, on his two little feeble feet to lead her. His eyes pierced right through her, telling her that they would be all right, that they were still safe like nothing bad had happened, that as long as they had each other they were protected but his eyes betrayed him. It reflected horror and it sang to her being. She outstretched her hand to him. Just as their hands were about to clasp each other, the soil shook and made him stumble. The earth gave a cracking sound and before he knew it, he was losing solid ground. He could feel the sinking feeling of being weightless, of falling taking over his weak body. His tiny hands tried to anchor himself to the soil but it was useless. The ground would crumble like talc in his palms.

* * *

**mineko-chan:**

**_After 2 months of writer's block.._**

**_and this was what I only managed to do.._**

**_Hope to update soon.._**

**_love lots!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DGM..!**  
_


	2. Two dreams

His ears perked up at the sound of her panicky voice. It sounded like an unclear bell in the wilderness. He could see nothing of her and her voice was beginning to fade. The vortex that had drawn him felt endless. Slowly agonizing in a dance he knew would obliterate him from all reason. Te destruction of the lands became distinct in his minds-eye. His older self was exposing the mental pictures to his already tormented brain. Of the homeland crumpled, Of how the people scream in despair and of how everything so perfect is soon to be gone, He had showed it all. The sky had devoured the Earth and its bloody color made it more ferocious in his now tear-stained eyes. His hair flapped hard against his pallor face but he didn't care. He imagined the recent eyes he had last seen.

Emerald gleam against a citrus sky.

(" How wonderful it is to die after.." ) He thought bitterly as he succumbed to his fate.

Her shining eyes were his only solace.

This was the end of it all. The end for peaceful living and a prosperous life. The end of being with the inly girl he had been comfortable talking with. Its all over, there was never a creed that it will last. His older self had told him that religiously but he ignored it. He knew it will come , he knew of that time but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help to believe in the illusion that everything will be fine, that everything can stay longer if he pushed it. He was too idle and he was too naive to believe in such shit.

He continued to drop lower into the unknown.

* * *

He woke up with a start; the sweat dripped on either side of his face like clockwork. Desperately, he sucked for as much air as he could fill his lungs with. The heart inside his chest was erratic and his pulse was pounding from just inside his ears. The perspiration on his forehead partially misted his vision and his face felt sticky. There was a headache being born and no doubt his whole gigantic skull was hurting and throbbing as he tried to sit on the bed. A hand touched his cheek and he involuntarily shivered upon the contact.

"Lavi..?"

That voice sounded familiar, so insanely familiar that he even wanted to forget that it did existed against his ear now. Grimly expecting what is there to expect, he slowly tilted his throbbing head to the right. His eyes bulged almost out of his sockets as he tried to suppress the scream that was already there upon what he saw.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Her violet orbs gleamed back at him. Her long black and green tinted hair was everywhere. Some of The luscious strands adorned disheveled upon his skin and yet she looked peculiarly spectacular and dark thoughts began to overpower him . The blood was throbbing inside his eardrums and his face somehow became deprived of blood. Every drop of it went down to his lions at the sight of the girl beside him.

_(" Stupid Hormones..!")_

The white blanket around her barely hid her physically endowed figure. Then the sudden thought came to him,

( **_What was she doing here? and why is she here bare-naked and not fussing about it, even though she was just a snap away from his hormonal advances...?_**

**_Lastly is..what is she doing here in the first place?) _**He wildly pondered.

"Lavi..?" There was that voice again.

_(" this is not real..!this piece of crap is not really happening to me..! Its just that I'm physiologically-deprived..that's all..") _

"Were you having a nightmare again?" Her palm felt soft against his cheeks. His dream-mantra obliterated into tiny bite-size pieces upon the contact. Her skin was warm and it felt all too real to be considered as a dream. In fact, the certain warmth of her palm soothed him back to calmness. He closed his eyes for a bit while he tried his darnest to moderate his breathing. He imagined a way to find out if he can even escape from it or if he can wake up from a fantasy or something. None came to mind. His breathing was so ragged that he didn't want to gulp for air at all.

"Lenalee..?" He couldn't take it any longer. He felt that a part of him was about to explode any minute.

"Hm?" Her hand had brushed his hair away from his face while the other adjusted the blanket that barely hid her absolute nakedness.

"Lenalee? Why are you here?" He asked her , too frantic to get a sane answer.

_(" Or better yet.. What did **we** do?)_ He internally wanted to ask. He could really die on the spot right now. He can even warmly welcome an Akuma's venom just to be away form this dilemma. The chief will kill him!In the most gruesome way he can even imagine...

"Well Lavi-kun..It just as easy as One..Two..Three.." He stiffened as her face went an inch closer to his as she spoke. He could feel her hot,sweet breath mingling with his and he reflexively shoved her gently away from him. Lenalee softly bounced on the bed. A childish pout forming on her lips.

"Aw..Lavi..you're no fun" She scurried closer to him again. Her bare shoulder nestled against his. He felt like vomiting right then and there.

"Lenalee..I'm not really in the mood to..."_ Ow crap what am I thinking..?..Must be hallucinating!_

"I'm not feeling well..Lena-chan.." He made it so lamely that he couldn't believe himself saying that. Thinking that he must be possessed by perverted spirits or something like that.

"My poor Lavi .." Her air tickled his ear as she pressed herself to him, He could feel her nipples poking against him beneath the thin fabric that bonded them.

"Lena.." At that point he really wanted to faint. Was this fetish for real or what? Is he crazy? Did he took dope last night? Was he drunk? Too many questions bombarded him.

"Its simple.." her voice was seductive. The hand that fixed his hair trailed softly, lightly downward towards his neck. His breathing had disappointed him altogether. He was the next Bookman yet his reserve wasn't that strong yet..How is he supposed to control himself with an alluring goddess beside him taunting him to his limit..? His breathing automatically hitched and it felt extremely uncomfortable down there all of the sudden. Just then her promiscuous hand trailed a line of gooseflesh from his shoulders to his arm. How and when on earth did she become this bold to him? Praytell..She wasn't like her old naive, crybaby self at all.

Maybe its_** her**_ that is being possessed by perverted spirits?

All he could do was to stare at her and marvel in her advancements. It was like a set of special techniques intended to have that greatly affect on him. No wonder men are too desperate to have a special girl or a women harem for their own. Could this Female be the exorcist he had known?..Can she really be **_The_** Lenalee? Or is this an Akuma or a Noah in disguise? But why take Lenalee's form? He felt that he had violated her more than her violating him at the moment.

"I'm just here to make you feel better..: Her eyes were looking at him through half-closed lids. She looked cute...That was an awful understatement. She was delicious. He could taste the contours in his mind already and he was really blowing it. She looked peculiarly tempting that he wanted her so badly. The tiny control of his was fluttering away. Images of Komui and Lenalee in suggestive poses rushed in his brain. The ways of Death that he would be garnering from the Chief whacked him back to his senses and floated like a balloon in his head.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" She repeated meaningfully and chuckled faintly as she began to stand in front of him.

"I meant this.." She drawled as the blanket fell from her skin like wine being poured to a goblet.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94:**

_**"Yep..Yep!**_

_**I know people..**_

_**A piece of my peverted side kicking in..**_

_**Couldn't help experimenting..!**_

_**I'll promise to Update soon!**_

_**AND!**_

_**I would really appreciate reviews!**_

_**Please give me some love so that I can improve more..**_

_**Coz I'm suffering from Writer's block for 2 months and I feel so Rusted..!**_

_**Take care Minna!**_"


End file.
